


Mithril

by Over_Run_666



Series: Peril in Karaz A Ungrad [1]
Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, Damsels in Distress, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Metal bondage, encasement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Run_666/pseuds/Over_Run_666
Summary: Exploring in the ruins of the minor dwarf hold of Karaz A Ungrad a party of all female adventurers have found amazing treasure.
Series: Peril in Karaz A Ungrad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886743
Kudos: 10





	Mithril

#  **Mithril**

## Peril in Karaz A Ungrad – Part 1

“So how good is it Clarisia?”

The plate armoured warrior woman asked in her Tilean accent. She continued to inspect the gleaming silver metal chain and plate armour suit to the evening light that came in through ruined windows of this ancient keep. It seemed to be plate, chainmail and gambeson all in one. Even the sabatons and helmet was attached directly in one piece. The plates fitted and articulated so well that you could barely see any chain except for the very inside of joints. The larger plates were adorned with dwarven runes and inscriptions, while metal rings hung from its golden decoration. A true work of art.

“I told you I’d tell you when I had finished, you can’t rush this type of research.”

Replied the cross-legged, woman from behind the golden eye mask under the hood on her silver accented yellow robes. That saffron silk was cut high enough to reveal the wizard’s pale knees while sitting. The boots that were crossed under her currently, were knee high white leather with gold accents and a good couple of inches of heel.

She often referred to this as a battle robe although she was certain she wouldn’t last more than two minutes in the carnage of the Empires many battles. Not that the old men who ran the Gold order would let that occur. Clarisia was more than happy to solve the Empires problems alongside bands of so-called adventurers anyway.

She immediately closed the large book in her lap.

“NOW I have finished Gianna.”

With a roll of her eyes the warrior picked up the full suit of armour from the broken stone pillar and held it in front of her like valet inspecting their lord’s finery.

“This is Ungrad Dwarven Vassal Armour. It’s very strong. Embedded with powerful magic runes.”

The seated figure said with much glee and heavy gesturing. As a licensed Imperial Wizard everything she did involved wild gesturing whether she was casting spells or not.

The warrior turned it in her hands looking at the back and then the front again.

“This doesn’t look like dwarf sized armour, I’m pretty sure it’ll fit me.”

It was time for the sitting wizard to roll her eyes.

“Don’t you remember anything we learned in town? It was made BY Dwarves FOR humans. The Ungrad Dwarves had multiple human settlements within their realms and had to use a lot of human soldiers. For the most part these humans used their own armour and weapons but the best fighters and commanders were given dwarf made armaments. Apparently, the Dwarves were forever complaining about Humans lack of metalworking skills, inability to carry heavy armour and lack of discipline.”

Gianna looked at her blankly.

Clarisia rolled her eyes again.

“It’s mithril, light as leather but has more protection than any steel plate. It’s woven with protection magics and, although I couldn’t find the exact details, it’s supposed to bolster your moral. Well it said that: ‘None shall retreat while clad in Ungrad Dwarf Vassel Armour.’”

That was all that the warrior cared about. Magic armour. Magic MITHRIL Armour. Ever since she had first learned swordsmanship from her father, she had dreamed of charging into battle in full plate armour, like the Knights of Blazing sun that she would see muster for war through the streets of Talabheim. Now she held armour far better than any such Knight. Armour that was worthy of the greatest hero’s in the Empire, Tilea or any Human realm. Her eyes became misty and she stood up and put her back to the Empire Noble so she couldn’t see her discretely wipe her eye.

Gianna placed the silver armour over the remains of a broken pillar and took her helmet off. As she began undoing her breastplate Clarisia’s face grew red. She glanced away

“You aren’t putting it on, now are you?”

“Of course, you said if it wasn’t cursed and I could have it when you had finished. It’s not cursed is it?”

“No, it’s not cursed. But now?”

She held up her hand next to her face to spare the warriors shame. Although the warrior did not seem to have any. The wizard couldn’t help glance through her fingers as the warrior removed her leather under armour and was in her undergarments in her statuesque glory. Her face reddened even deeper and she began to sweat.

“It... er… it said that you don’t wear anything underneath it, it made it sound important.”

The warrior looked up and quickly discarded her shorts and vest.

The wizard looked longingly at that perfect athletic body. Barely even making at pretence of covering her eyes. The low light was still coming in the through that ruined window, bathing her olive skin in an almost golden glow. Years of hard work had forged that body into a figure of perfection. Those legs were wonderfully smooth lines of powerful knotted flesh that drew the eyes to luscious plump rear. Her arms were tight with well-defined powerful muscle that and oh how she longed be wrapped in them. Those breasts were beautiful pendulous orbs with large brighter pink nipples. Her belly was a map of fully formed abdominal muscles that met her cinched waist and naturally drew the eyes to that tempting split bulge between her legs. The Reiklander slowly licked her lips.

The mage thought back to two golden statues of beautiful naked ladies in the rear courtyard of the Gold college in Altdorf. Neither her aristocratic family nor the Gold College would have understood her sexual preferences. While the men and women got up to their expected bawdy activity, in some cases even seeing Altdorf’s large prostitute community, she only had those two perfect intimate statues. This was why she had thrown herself into magic in the first place. She could have led an unremarkable and easy life but eventually her parents would try and marry her off. Absconding herself to the military, temple or college were the only safe havens. With the military it would have only have been a temporary respite and she had never been exactly the strongest girl. And religion, she shuddered at the thought, if they had ever found out. No, as a mage she could ignore the outside world, study, practise and bring a lot to her family. But she did feel that need, that longing, which had brought her here. Exploring ruins and attacking monsters with adventurers, there were far fewer eyes on her in these backwaters. She had never dared dream that she would be adventuring with a diverse group of beautiful female heroes. And that such a beautiful one was stark naked in front of her.

Stepping into the full suit of armour with her left leg, the warrior seemed surprised that it went in so smoothly.

“Would you look at that? That went on easily as a stocking.”

She turned her foot get a good look past the rest of armour that she was effectively hugging. The built-in boots had decent sized high heels.

“I guess the humans were expected to have horses.”

‘Of course,’ She thought to herself. Dwarfs are poor horsemen and rarely ride at all. If they had so many human warriors, they would probably make use of their cavalry. Still these sabatons where higher and slenderer than you would expect just to be able to use stirrups properly. Suddenly she was bathed in light. The wizard had pointed her lantern in her direction propped on a large fallen stone. The wizard herself was edging closer, entranced by the armour, almost crawling towards her.

The heels were solid metal merging straight into the interlocking silver plates of the leg armour. Each plate slid over the other with no rattling or scraping and almost perfectly flat at full extension and gracefully concertinaing perfectly when the join is bent the other way. The silver plates were as thick as good steel armour plates but the mithril was much lighter and it fit so perfectly it ended up so much thinner that even normal chainmail armour on its own.

“It feels like I’ve been laced like good boot all the way up but I didn’t need to fix anything.” 

She stood on her armoured leg as she raised the other foot leaning to watch carefully as plunged it into the other leg. As her foot slipped down the armoured cuisse then greaves, she could see that the large plates separated at that inner leg seem to allow her ankle through briefly showing the chain mail underneath before it closed again as her foot found its way into the sabaton.

Holding the upper part of the armour from the inside, with her left hand she pulled the waist up by the bottom of the side opening. Her eyes went wide, her face bright red. Some cold metal had gone inside her. It was round and stretched her vaginas opening with its width, but that is now her labia sits more comfortably around the narrower base. The shock of the cold has already gone by the fullness inside her has not.

“I… I’m going to take it off again.”

“You can’t stop now!”

Clarisia emplored, her voice raised. Who was by now on one knee directly beneath warrior’s crotch, her hands running up each armoured cuisse covered thigh.

“Look at this craftsmanship. It’s phenomenal, it might be one of kind, worth thousands. Think of the monsters you could slay in this.”

She was quieter now, just looking at the armour. Basically, looking at the crotch plate that was peeking out between the two halves of the tight short tasset that formed a banded silver skirt. Unaware of what it was pushing into her friend’s pussy at this very moment. Her hands had slid up underneath the banded cullet that formed the back of the skirt and rested on the chainmail that covered her buttocks.

Gianna did so want to wear the armour, and her friends cajoling was convincing. She slowly started to put the rest of the armour on. Sliding her left arm into the pauldron, through the rebrace and cowter. When it came to the narrowest part of the vambrace she again saw it expand to accommodate her thumb before snapping back tightly against her wrist when her hand was fully in those intricate gauntlets. She turned her hand over, examining the armour. It wasn’t any more cumbersome than thick leather gloves, despite the plates being as thick as heavy gauntlets. But the padding was so thing, the fitting was so close and the articulation of the plates was so perfect it she could make fist and barely feel the joints. The underside was the same slick, mysterious white material that was coating the inside of the armour. On some of the joints this coating had worn through revealing cloth that seemed to be made from threads of the same mithril silver as the rest of the armour. So tough yet so pliable.

Clarisia almost climbed up Gianna’s armoured legs partially holding on for support and partially running her hands over those mithril plated thighs… buttocks… hips… waist. She raised to full height with her lips right a nipple height. She made a theatrical display of looking at the outside and then inside of the breast plate to look at the armour construction to cover her lusty glances at Gianna’s ample bosom. The Breast plate had that same weird padding inside, she noticed that the three bands of heavy lame in the waist had separated bands of the that padding material.

Giana started to try and seal the chest up. Under her right arm where it opened was just a row of short dome ended metal rods sticking out of the back part of the armour. The front had a simple row of holes that they were supposed to go into but with no visible way to lock them. As she tugged and the waist lame and put the holes over the rods she huffed.

“It’s pretty tight.”

As she did more of them up, she noticed that the they almost locked together themselves. She demonstrated this on the three rods on the breast plate. The clinked together audibly. She even pulled them apart and let them clink back into place.

Clarisia felt her comrades gaze fall onto hers, disturbing her from her intense scrutiny of metal and woman flesh. Cleary the Myrmidon expected some enlightenment. The mage reached up and undid them herself and let them snap back.

“Magnets!” She proclaimed boldly.

“Magnets? How do they work?”

The mage looked intensely into the big brown eyes of the warrior distracted by her beauty and unwillingness to answer such a question.

The warrior looked into those green eyes through that gold mask. Waiting for those bright blue, inquisitive eyes to provide an answer.

“Magic!” Said the mage finally and certainly.

“Magic?”

“Ore infused with pure Chamon energy. Very useful in magic, and navigation. This is a clever use. I don’t see it holding in a battlefield on its own though. It’s only holding now because it’s so tight on you.”

“Soooo tight.” The wizard breathily whispering to herself

“It is tight”

The warrior wiggled her hips and twisted a bit

“Very flexible though”.

“Yeah it is.”

The mage was taking the chance to rub the mithril waist lame and was a little worried that she sounded as lascivious as she felt with those words.

“Why don’t we keep going? Maybe we’ve missed something.”

Giana hesitated but didn’t stop Clarisia from sealing the breastplate rods on the shoulder. After all, the mage had a better view of the situation. The mage sealed the rods into the holes into the massive, heavy gorget at the right side. The almost entombed warrior let a slight gasp.

“Are you alright, should I undo it?”

The mage gave her a concerned look.

“No. No, it’s fine. Just a bit tighter than I was expecting.”

It was applying a steady pressure around her whole neck, right up to her chin. She pulled on it and found like the rest of the plates it was sprung

“I guess that’s how it’s designed”

She could feel the weight of the helmet hanging off the back of the head. Clearly designed to do this but it didn’t help with the comfort. She began to reach round, clumsily and the mage perked up from staring at her neck and disappeared round her back. The saw the wide visor being held open by Clarisias hand appear in the top of her vision as the big round helmet was set on her head. She held the visor which was a full face and attached by a single hinge under the main helmet. Clarisia made a cute little sound as she noticed a pair of studs in the bottom of the helmet and clicked them into place that holding it in place. The mage began to close the visor with gusto. It was nearly in place when Gianna felt things inside the mask. A wide rounded metal projection met with her lips.

“Wai..”

Her pleas were cut off as the visor shut completely forcing the projection into the warrior’s mouth and preventing her finishing that word.

Then runes so intricately engraved into the armour began to glow briefly and there was loud clanking like a dozen hammers falling at once.

Gianna immediately noticed something was wrong. Her stance briefly going to one wide and low, ready to react… far too late. She bought her hands to her face as she, and Clarisia, noticed that the face mask had gone from a loose stylised generic womans face to a tight fitting more angular version of Giana’s own face. The helmet, visor and gorget were all now firmly locked together. The wizard was able to see that the set of studs down the right-hand side of the armour were not totally flat like massive rivets.

The entombed warrior tugged at the visor with all her might to no avail except a slight rattle. She let out a low quiet moan, there was pain in her mouth, her eyes and between her legs. But her mouth was held tightly closed by that helmet and her tongue held in place by that Metal plate that was pushed between lips. Pinned in place she might say, as that seemed to be the source of the mouth pain.

Gianna frantically pawed at the studs and at the plates to try and escape. She remained trapped and mute by this magic metal suit. In her hectic scrabbling she tugged at the large ring hanging from the gorget which came away in her hands. The armour made numerous clunking noises and she froze in place. Gianna was unable to move any joint on her body, she stood there looking at the ring clasped in immobile fingers. There was a sound like metal scrapping on metal and Gianna felt a jolt of energy running through her whole body. The pain caused her to let out another moan.

Another scrapping noise, Gianna’s body shook again and she out a much louder moan. Clarisia stepped back more aware of the sound of electrical generation and its conduction.

One more sound, one shake, one whine from Gianna and, with few other ideas Clarisia snatched the ring from Gianna’s hand. As the warrior gained access to her body again unexpectedly, she collapsed to the ground with a clang of her metal encasement meeting stone. She hung her head for a while, and it was silent except for her stifled, laboured breathing. She looked up as hear the thudding of boots and saw Clarisia’s boots walk close to her. Her friend was standing over her, her right hand outstretched, her left, holding the ring in clenched fist held behind her head like it was dancer’s tambourine, a look of deep concern in her eyes.

This reminded Gianna of when was hurt practising fencing with the boys of her village and the look of concern on her mother’s face. She loved her mother but she never understood young Gianna, even as a girl all she wanted was to be warrior to be a knight, fighting in loyal service of the Lord. She relished the pain she suffered at the time, it made her feel alive, it proved her dedication to the martial skills required to meet her dream.

Clarisia was not like her mother, she was supportive when no one else would. Her a noble born Wizard from another country, she should have had nothing to do with a lowborn failed soldier but in the time that they had travelled together and with the battles they had faced together they had become close, closer than sisters. She wished she could tell Clarisia how much she meant to her but at the moment she couldn’t say anything.

The wizard pulled with all might, even with the armour being the super lightweight mithril she doubted she helped pull her to her feet at all. As the warrior drew to her full height, the light from the lamp illuminated her face clearly and the Reiklander saw the warriors face as it blinked. It looked like the metal visor was tightly bound her face that not only could she make out Gianna’s sharp beautiful features but the armour seemed to be attached to her eyelids. Engraved metal eyelids moved with her eyes, even the eyes itself was now pure silver reflecting her face and the firelight like a mirror, there was no pupil, no iris, no white, just silver.

“Can you.. can you see alright Gianna?”

The warrior nodded but her hands raised to the locked visor, her body language became tense again.

“It’s ok. Just hold there while I look at this ring thing. It has to be the key to this; I’ll sort this out. Don’t worry.”

But Clarisia was herself worried, she felt responsible for this and attempted to put calm her friends’ obvious distress.

The wizard turned her back to the silver warrior as she examined the ring. It was huge, like a bracelet and as wide as her thumb, and engraved with Khazalid runes on the outside surface but they seemed unconnected. Gibberish even. She could feel the magic in the thing but it didn’t respond to any manipulation, she tried whispering the Khazalid for the runes but there was no response. At a loss she was just rolling it in her fingers, passing it from hand to hand, pulling on it vainly. She looked over her shoulder to try and console her friend.

“This is definitely the key. I’m just working out how it works.”

When she looked back, she had slipped her left hand into the ring and it was now tight around her wrist, it wasn’t even a circular anymore but matching her wrist completely. One rune was dimly glowing.

An ethereal outline of a fine blue chain led from the bracelet to the link that once held the bracelet on the gorget around Gianna’s neck. The warrior grabbed and the ghostly chain but her hand passed right through. Clarisia had thought it might only show to her magical sense but at least the wearer of the armour can also see it. She extended her arm to make the chain taught and then it pulled on the Tileans neck forcing her to take a step closer. Clarisia took a step back, the warrior anticipating where this was going leant back bracing. The wizard tugged again and once the mighty warrior was forced forwards. The Reiklander would never have normally have been able to move the warrior an inch under the best circumstances. Clearly the armours wearer couldn’t resist this magical chain at all, the power over the warrior was beginning to moisten the wizard’s cunt beneath her robes. She looked at the bracelet, the glowing rune was the combined rune for chain. Next to it was two runes close together, that read greater and lesser. She pressed the greater rune, it glowed momentarily and the astral chain slackened, she thought about a foot of chain had been added. She pressed the less rune and it returned to its previous length. The wizard pressed the chain rune and ethereal links disappeared completely. The warrior seemed relieved.

The rune next to the more and less must-read pin or anchor. She pressed it without hesitation and the astral chain appeared but now connected to the ground between the warriors feet and piled up, Clarisia estimated it was the same length as had connected them together previously. ‘Unable to retreat.’ She thought to herself, rather an inelegant way of achieving it. She experimented with these runes. Pressing the original chain rune turned off of the anchor rune and switched the chain to be attached to her wrist. She switched in back to the anchor and rapidly pressed the ‘less’ rune. The warrior was on her knees with her face against the flagstones her armoured buttocks in the air and making sounds of not being impressed with the situation.

Clarisia smiled as she walked around behind the pinned warrior and slapped that upturned armoured ass before she pressed the rune to free the warrior who go to her feet. She turned her back on the warrior to decipher the rest of the runes in the light.

One of the runes on the bracelet was the Khazalid rune for lock or locked. Surely this was it. She pressed it and in response it glowed dimly.

Gianna suddenly felt that she couldn’t move her arms. Looking down she saw that rings on the side of the armour and her arms were linked together like a cheap magician’s trick. Also, the armours legs were now attached to each other, completely immobilizing her. Clarisia half turned around, tugged on the armoured visor, shook her head and went back to looking at the bracelet.

Another rune was that for lightning. She pressed it and heard the same metal scraping sound and muffled moan from Gianna. She turned to the warrior and put her hand on her face.

“Sorry…Sorry. Are you ok.”

The muted soldier nodded.

“Was that like when you held the bracelet.”

The warrior shook her head, it was all she could do about now.

“Oh good.”

It felt to the wizard that it would remain on as long she was touching the rune. One to be careful of. Clarissa felt a tingle from between her legs so have such power over her alluring friend. She had noticed that warriors’ arms were pinned to her sides and her legs together and realised it was the ‘lock’ rune. But she didn’t feel like she needed to release that yet.

The next rune was the rune for earthquake, a word of fear, especially for the dwarves. So, she set her feet wide and pressed the rune. It lit up and stayed lit but there was no shaking in the earth no sound at all. Gianna was looking agitated though?

“Is the earth moving for you.”

The warrior nodded as vigorously as thick metal gorget would allow. The part of the armour that had entered her pussy was vibrating heavily, and plate that was pressed against her clitoris, and the plates on her nipples.

Clarisia was getting mixed messages from the mute, bound warrior.

“Do you want me stop it?”

Gianna paused, she was loving this, she knew she shouldn’t. But being made to a have this sexual experience was revelatory. She shook her head vigorously.

The wizard leant in to investigate the situation, a look of concentration on her face. As she got very close, she could hear a buzzing, she touched the breast plate and her eyes went wide when she felt it. Realising, she looked down and touched the crotch plate of the warrior’s armour removing her hand and gasping as if it burning hot. The mage looked around furtively before locking eyes with the warrior conspiratorially. She then pushed the bound warrior onto her butt with a thud and then onto her back. She then stood astride the prostrate warrior and hoisted the hem of her yellow robe and petticoats revealing her dripping wet, pink vagina. She lowered her cunt onto the warriors throbbing crotch plate. Almost immediately her face rose to the heavens, eyes rolling in her head, hands gripping the warriors breast plate. Her breathing became more and more laboured, she realised she was panting loudly, and starting to make noises as she sharply in took breath. She began biting her left hand to stifle the sounds. She lay flat on the warrior letting that breastplate pulsate her own breasts.

The warrior could only let out a low moan through her gagged mouth. With her arms pinned there was little else she could do as she was driven into the grip of the most intense orgasm that she had ever experienced. She was already ready to cum, but she refused, she held back while she waited for her friend to catch up. She could tell she was close; she was writhing on her so much now. Even through the armour she could feel the tension but she herself wasn’t sure she could hold it; it was filling her so much it felt like she would pass out. The Wizard threw her head back as far as it would go, and let out a hefty grunt that should could barely stifle. The warrior finally let herself over the pleasure lifting her shoulders up by pushing her head back and biting hard on the gag in her mouth with a snarl.

The wizard looked at her prostrate friend and pressed the ‘earthquake’ rune making it go dark. She leant in and kissed the warriors silver face. She let herself collapse on top of her beautiful friend for a minute or so before pushing off the warrior’s torso and rising uneasily.

She released the warrior’s limbs by pressing that glowing ‘lock’ rune again. This caused the warrior to go limp then raise to her feet slowly. Her legs almost jelly from the experience.

They stood in the lamp light for a while quietly getting their breath back. Then Clarisia went back to examining the bracelet. One of the few remaining runes was for ‘statue’. She pressed the rune and it lit up and stayed lit. She looked to Gianna who was standing stock still, still craning to see over Clarisia’s shoulder. Waving her hand and circling her friend she examined it for any sign of motion. If she could even move her eyes the wizard couldn’t tell because they were completely silver. Shuddering slightly Clarisia pressed the rune again and Gianna sprung to life twisting to face the Reiklander. Feeling her friends tension the wizard felt like she should say something.

“I’m getting the hang of this now. If only there was a spank your bottom rune we’d be set.”

The silent soldier cocked her head (as much as the thick gorget would allow) and gave what she hoped was an exasperated expression.

“Oh wait, here it is.”

Clarisia pressed the strike rune, at the start of this she would not have assumed that is what that rune would do but now she was fairly confident of the filthy ancient Rune Smiths written intentions now.

The warrior’s hips jerked forward. She covered her butt with her hands. This of course prompted Clarisia to press the rune again. The silver warrior jerked and let out a squeak of pain.

“So. What do you we say?”

Clarisia said, smiling wryly, as she pressed another rune which glowed dimly.

Gianna felt the pressure in her mouth release. She opened and closed her mouth, the jaw of the visor mask moved with her jaw like a ventriloquist’s dummy. Clarisia moved, entranced by the mechanism. It seemed that her lips were entirely covered by the sliver metal, tiny interlocking plates allowing her make most mouth shapes. It even looked like the warrior’s teeth were coating in silver and there seemed to be a shining silver button on her tongue.

The warrior was just moving her mouth and tongue. Her tongue probed every part of her mouth investigating its new home furnishings. Her lips and cheeks were covered in interlocking metal plates, tiny studs and initial pain indicated these may have pierced her lips in numerous places. Her teeth and gums were also coated in the silver metal otherwise they were all in the same place she was used to. There was something on her top palate, presumable that is what was pinning her tongue in place and filling her mouth. The tongue itself now seemed to have a piece of metal through it now, it rattled against the teeth and seemed to be connected at the bottom of her mouth.

Clarisia finished staring, stood tall and said imperiously. “Well what do you say?”

“This ith going to take thome getting used to.”

Smack!

“Owww, thtop it.”

“Wrong answer” Said the wizard pressing a rune that again caused a pain in the warrior’s rear.

“Oww, sorry.”

“Say thank you.”

“Thaaaank you.”

“There. Wasn’t so hard was it.”

She smiled at the warrior wryly. 

Gianna smiled back a little before her face fell

“Is that everything?”

“Yes, that’s all the runes, except there’s a tiny keyhole here.”

Said the wizard presenting the inside of her wrist. “It’ll be alright, I’m sure the keys around here somewhere.

Sensing the disappointment in the Nobles voice Gianna picked up her sword and her shield. She took up a stance and did a few practise swings.

“The sword feels so light, and it’s not restricting me at all. If this mithril is as strong as you say I can take on an army in this.”

She beamed at the wizard who smiled back briefly but then her face fell again. Clearly, she was feeling responsibly.

Putting down her shield the warrior then paced towards the forlorn wizard. She went down on one knee and held her sword horizontally across her two hands, presenting it to the Reiklander with a bowed head.

“My lady, all my life I’ve searched for two things. The armour of knight like those of the Blazing Sun and Noble lord to dedicate myself to. You’ve shown me this armour which would make any knight in our two countries green with envy. Of all kings and queens, princesses and princesses there is no other Noble I would rather serve than you. If we never find the key I would happily serve at your mercy until my dying day. If I never feel the touch of another living person, I would be happy that you could smack my buttocks or shake my womanhood as you wish. So please I except anything you wish to do me gladly, I will always be your willing servant.”

Pulling the hood of her robe back the Empire mage and with one quick motion she pulled the gold half mask off her face. The hidden mass of her beautiful strawberry blonde hair fell down her shoulder. Those piercing green eyes shone even in the uneven lamp light but were framed by pooling water. She brought a yellow glove to her face to wipe her eyes. With her other hand she motioned for the Tilean to stand, which she dutifully did.

“Giana, I don’t deserve you. You’re the strongest and most loyal person I’ve ever met. I’m the second child of the most minor of noble families and you, you must be the most beautiful woman in the whole of Tilea. And I’ve done this to you…”

“Don’t say that mylady.”

The warrior interjected.

“If I was a fraction as radiant as you, I would never have considered a life of combat. No one gave me more than a sliver of a chance as soldier before you came along. When I was employed, it was subordinate to men I could easily best in a fight with a portion of their pay and I was the first to be let go. At my lowest eb, nearly penniless, you led me to be a shining silver warrior paragon that will make Myrmidia proud. I owe everything to you and I’ll give everything for you.”

Tears were welling across her silver eyes as she was interrupted by the slight Reiklander grabbing her head and pulling her down to her face to kiss her deeply on the lips. The silver warrior grabbed wrapped her metal clad arms around the waist and rear of the Imperial and hoisted her from her tiptoes into the air. The explored each other’s mouths with their tongues as the wizard wrapped her white booted feet around the warrior’s waist armour. The wizard was enchanted by the warriors newly armoured mouth. Her tongue and lips, while wrapping around Gianna’s tongue, explored those plated lips, those silver teeth, that tongue piercing.

“At least I can touch you there”. Said the wizard softly as stroked the smooth metal faceplate.

Eventually the Tilean broke away. Both of the ladies smiled at each other, while this surprise find had put a physical barrier between them it had broken a more substantial emotional one. The wizard unwrapped her legs and was gentled placed on the ground. To her surprise the warrior dropped to her knees and pulled the hem of the wizard’s robe over her head. She gasped with excitement and those silver lips kissed the most sensitive part of her vagina. Excitedly she pressed a rune on that bracelet and heard the multiple clinks of the armour attaching to itself locking her in kneeling position with her arms by her side. She moaned with pleasure as that warrior’s tongue, explored her womanhood. The ball of the piercing through her tongue brought new levels of ecstasy as it played across her most sensitive parts. She had to bite her fist as the pleasure rose, and rose. Despite the cool metal pressed against her vagina the felt the temperature rise from her crotch through the rest of her body. With one last flourish of that Tilean tongue from deep inside her pussy to the tip of her clit, the wizard was spent. The wave of pleasure shot down her legs, she threw her head back letting her long red-blonde hair fly and fall, and she let out a long-laboured moan.

On unstable legs she stepped backwards letting her robe fall from the head of the silver warrior. Taking out her initialled handkerchief again she wiped her love juices from the smiling silver face mask.

The door slammed open, causing the red-faced wizard to turn away and quickly press the glowing rune on her bracelet.

“You must be done from the sound of it.”

A giant woman warrior had stepped proudly into the room. Her thick muscular arms and legs were clad in dark brown leather armour. Her hair protruded as a long back pony tail from the traditional fur rimmed metal conical helmet of the Kislevites. On her back was a recurve bow and red fletched arrows and in her left hand, and rested against her shoulder was her new dwarven engraved heavy single bladed battle axe.

“I am finished moving all the loot down to the stables. We must be going now, it getting dark and the rat boys be about soon.”

The silver warrior stood up and gathered her sword belt, buckling it quickly to her waist before donning her shoulder bag, attaching her red cloak and hoisting the sack full of her old armour over her shoulder. “Thank you Tasha. We are finished here and we’re coming right down.”

The wizard had never been more thankful for the gold half mask and hooded robe of the Gold order as she donned both, hiding her blushing. She gathered her own knapsack, putting the valuable dwarven book in it and her venerable lantern. Still she turned to avoid the gaze of her Kislevite ally.

The burly northerner was more concerned with the silver-plated soldier though.

“By the great bear that is amazing. I will be needing you to have a back full of feathers and ride in to rescue me at some point.”

She slapped the shoulder of the other warrior as she passed her.

As they clomped down the stone corridor moving light in an open door to the right stopped them. Inside the room, holding a lit lantern and encumbered by a large backpack, satchel of tools, hand axe, pistol, dwarflock rifle on her back, numerous large scrolls and a large sac over her shoulder was their Dwarf engineer and Clarisia’s business partner. The lanternlight highlighted the cute freckles on her pretty round face and made her twin platted hair shine like burnished copper. The room contained dusty and aged furniture that was clearly vastly expensive in its day but has now been thoroughly ransacked.

The wizard stopped and peered through the door.

”Hello Berwi. Is this Rune Smith Silverheart’s chambers?”

The dwarf indicated a large stone engraving on the wall with her only remotely free arm that held the lantern. This illuminated a large engraving of an aging dwarf Runesmith in fabulously decorated armour. Around him were his armoured guards and household, seneschals and captains. Clearly, he never married as there was no family, but on the right of his ornate chair on one knee is a female human warrior wearing the armour that her Tilean friend was wearing now. Except with no helmet and her long black hair was cascading over her left shoulder. Clarisia nudged the warrior with an elbow and nodded in the mural’s direction. In that engraving the Runesmith’s hand wasn’t resting on the chairs arm but on the shoulder of that beautiful warrior.

“By Grungni’s grey beard that armour is amazing.”

Exclaimed the dwarf in true surprise.

“If I live another hundred years, I’ll never see it’s like again.”

In much more hushed tone, she added.

“Clearly worth more than your cut of the profits mind.”

Raising her voice to address them directly.

“Take some of this down with you while I see if I can seal this up again.”

Stooping to put the lantern on the ground she pushed a large pile of scrolls into the wizard’s hand and a huge sack into the warriors.

As they received that material the wizard responded in as natural a manner as she could fake.

“Was there a key in here by the way?”

“If there was Meryl would have it, those hobbits went over this place with a fine-toothed comb and I know she has a pouch of keys she found. Tasha help me with this door.”

The two lovers left them heaving the massive metal door. A little further down the hallway they went down a flight of stairs. At the bottom the wizard addressed her friend conspiratorially.

“He loved her, didn’t he?”

“Who?”

“The Runesmith, obviously.”

“The engraving made it look that way, and the expense of this armour… and the features.”

“But he had a lock on it. Even then he didn’t trust her. Or any human from the looks of it. That’s sad.”

“His loss is our gain.”

The warrior smiled with silver lips at her golden masked lover and edged closer until their shoulders were touching as they continued walking.


End file.
